


Black Butler the Rose Knight

by Aurasoulyami



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, You should know all the characters are here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurasoulyami/pseuds/Aurasoulyami
Summary: Charlotte Rose Evelyn is the head of the Evelyn House who had been invited to come to the Phantomhive House by Elizabeth once there she'll be coming into a world far more sinister then her Underworld work.





	1. Chapter 1

“This is Ciel’s manor dear”.

A women around her 20s looked out the window to see the manor her warm brown hair in a side braid wearing a violet, white, and red dress with black boots and gloves her pale green eyes shining in the sun as she looked at Elizabeth who smiled at her the women smiled back as the carriage stopped in front of the manor and Sebastian walked to the carriage opening the door.  “It’s a pleasure to see you Lady Elizabeth”, he said, helping her out.

“Thank you Sebastian”, Elizabeth said happily, running off to Ciel.

Then Sebastian turned to the women. “We’ve been expecting you Miss”, he said with a light bow, putting out his hand to her.

“Thank you”, she said, taking his hand.

She then stepped out of the carriage looking to see Elizabeth and Ciel. “My dear, this is Ciel Phantomhive, CIel this is the friend I wrote to you about in my letter I met her at a ball last month and liked her straight away she knows so much so I just had to introduce her to you”, Elizabeth smiled.

As Elizabeth spoke the women began to look sheepish as Ciel sighed. “Honestly what am I to do with you Lizzie”, he sighed at her, before turning to face the women.

“Well it’s a pleasure to meet you I am Ciel Phantomhive head of the house of Phantomhive I hope you’ll enjoy tonight’s ball”.

“I shall thank you my lord I am Charlotte Evelyn head of the house of Evelyn it’s also a pleasure to finally meet you Lizzie has told me a lot about you”, the women, Charlotte, said with a smile, curtsying.

“Likewise, Sebastian see that Lady Evelyn is offered the utmost hospitality”, Ciel said.

“Very good my lord”, Sebastian said, turning to Charlotte.

“I am pleased to make your acquaintance Lady Evelyn I am Sebastian Michaelis, butler of the Phantomhives, please enjoy the famed Phantomhive hospitality and if I may say. Welcome to the Phantomhive manor”.

Charlotte smiled with a nod as they walked to the manor she saw Snake opening the doors as they walked in Charlotte looked at Snake curiously with his snakes. “That is Snake our footman here in the household”, Sebastian said.

“Oh I see”, Charlotte said.

“I do hope you do not mind the snakes”, Sebastian began.

“Oh not at all I think they look lovely and I cant help but be amaze of how well trained they are”, Charlotte smiled.

Sebastian looked surprised yet smiled with a nod. “I see well then this is the guest room”, Sebastian said, leading her to a door and opening it.

Charlotte walked in looking around in awe. “Its lovely”, she smiled.

“Thank you for the compliment my lady”, he smiled.

“The furnishings are historic masterpieces collected by generations of the Phantomhives they are all suitable articles for a gentlewomen so please feel free to use them as you like”.

She walked and then noticed the pictures on the mantle of the fireplace she took a step for a closer look he noticed this and walked to her. “That is the previous Earl, Vincent Phantomhive, and his wife Rachel”, he said. “Vincent… Rachel Phantomhive”, she whispered.

“Not only were they passionate about aiding the poor, they worked to improve medical care and river drainage Im told they were prominent figures much beloved by the community”, he said.

“And I bet the Queen put much trust to them as well”, Charlotte said without thinking.

She gasped in shock Sebastian looked at her surprised. “Yes that is right. Did you happen to know them Lady Evelyn”? He asked.

She blinked touching her temple for a moment. “I… I don’t think I have”, she said softly. He looked at her for a moment. “Well if you like you may ask my master for more details at teatime for now please wait here"-

***BOOM***

She gasped with a slight jump hearing a large explosion he looked back before smiling at her. “Please wait here pardon me for a moment”, he said.

Sebastian left the room leaving Charlotte to herself she turned to look at the picture again and then saw a picture of the late Phantomhives with a younger Ciel she gently taking it from the mantle to look at it closely. “Vincent… Rachel… Ciel”, she said softly.

She stroked the picture her eyes dimmed. “Uncle Vincent, Aunt Rachel, and Little Phantom”, she said softly.

She then gasped her eyes bright again blinking in shock as she looked at the photo before quickly putting it back. “What am I saying?! I don’t even know them unless”…

She then groaned she looked at the photo again before quickly shaking her head. “Maybe a walk shall clear my head”, she thought.

She walked out of her room and walked down the hall rubbing her temple not bothering to pay attention to her surroundings until she then heard Sebastian. “I knew you three were behind this”, she heard him sigh.

She looked up seeing an opened door and walked in hearing another voice. “Its this new burner! Come on work you piece of junk”!

Sebastian then turned and gasp to see Charlotte. “You mustn’t come any closer”! He yelled.

She gasped as he pushed her to the ground missing the explosion as she heard screams seeing fire much to her shock Sebastian then got off of her allowing her to sit up. “Are you hurt Lady Evelyn”? He asked worried.

“Im fine. But what about the other people I heard”? She asked worried, as he helped her up.

“Sorry about that I almost charred things there”.

Charlotte then saw Baldroy coming to her view covered in smoke and his hair a mess as Mei-Rin angrily walked to him in the same state. “You did char them yes”! She said angrily.

“Are you alright Sebastian”?! Finny said, rushing out in the same condition as well and then noticed Charlotte.

“I say, who’s that”?

Baldroy and Mei-Rin also looked up to see Charlotte as Sebastian turned to them. “This is a friend of Lady Elizabeth’s, Lady Charlotte Evelyn one of our esteemed guests at tonight’s party”, he said.

“Nice to meet you all”, Charlotte said politely, with a curtsy.

“She’s charming”! Finny said smiling.

“Just like a porcelain doll”! Mei-Rin smiled.

“She’s a beaut, she is”! Baldroy grinned.

“Oh no please Im not”, Charlotte said, blushing red.

“Oh and even blushing she’s adorable”! Mei-Rin said, making Charlotte blush more.

* * *

 Charlotte and Sebastian returned to her room Sebastian closing the door and turned to face her. “Im sorry you had to see that and that you were exposed to danger I cannot apologize enough”, he said.

“Still I recall asking you to wait here”.

“I”… She began, as he continued.

“Every household has places it wants no one to know, strolling about a manor you only just arrived in strikes me as a bit ill-mannered”.

She flinched feeling guilty. “Im sorry I had only meant to take a walk to clear my headache”, she said, before quickly covering her mouth.

“Headache? Are you ill”? He asked.

“N-no I’ve gotten headaches like theses for years three to be exact I usually take pills but I thought I was getting better”, she said with a sigh, sitting on her bed.

“Im truly sorry Sebastian I didnt meant to snoop honest I only meant to walk to clear my head”.

Sebastian was surprised by this never expecting her to apologize so honestly until he sighed. “No its quite alright if you wish for that walk how about I give you a tour”, eh said.

“Really”? She asked surprised, looking up at him.

“We have a little time before tea so allow me to take the liberty to show you the manor”, he said.

She was surprised but then smiled. “Thank you Sebastian I appreciate it”, she said.

“Then please give me your hand”, he smiled, putting out his hand to her.

She looked at him then took his hand standing up.

* * *

 Sebastian opened a door Charlotte looked inside as he spoke. “This is the game room its furnished with a billard table and various things as well as playthings devised by the Funtom Company, in hopes of affording our guests a pleasant time here”.

As she looked Charlotte then saw Lau and Ranmao playing cards before Lau looked up seeing the two and got up from his seat. “Well what we have here?  I know its not much but please make yourself comfortable here in the game room we have many things”, Lau said.

As he said this Charlotte noticed Ranmoa peeking at Lau’s cards. “So do make yourself at home”, Lau said.

“Thank you very much”, Charlotte curtsied.

“Lady Evelyn meet Mr. Lau, head of the English branch of the Chinese trading company Kunlun”, Sebastian introduced.

“Pleasure to meet you”, Charlotte said.

“Mr. Lau this is Lady Charlotte Evelyn a friend of Lady Elizabeth”, Sebastian said.

Lau leaned over to Charlotte making her look at him curiously. “You better be careful you see this place is crawling with dangerous beasts take care not to get eaten”, he said, moving back.

“Thank you for the warning I appreciate it”, she only said with a smile.

* * *

 Sebastian then opened another door Charlotte walking in. “This is the pride of the Phantomhive estate, the library the family heads have enjoyed reading for many generations and we pride ourselves on a collection that rivals Oxford”-

Before Sebastian could continue a paper plane hit his forehead making her squeak out a giggle covering her mouth seeing his eye twitch. “Brilliant timing I was feeling bored”.

Charlotte looked to see two people walking to them. “Prince Soma we’re in the middle of our studies”, the other man frowned.

“Its important for rest now and then Agni”, Soma said.

“I don’t get the impression that you were studying”, Sebastian said.

Charlotte noticed the ripped page in the book Soma held making her agree with Sebastian. “Today we invited Lady Elizabeth’s friend for tea and she’ll be a guest for the ball we’re holding tonight”, Sebastian said.

Then Agni saw Charlotte and smiled. “That’s her I take it”? He asked.

“Yes, Lady Evelyn meet a friend of the young master’s, the twenty sixth child of the King of Bengal, Prince Soma Asman Kadar, with his butler Agni”, Sebastian introduced.

“Namaste ji”, Agni said in greeting.

“Hello”, Charlotte smiled.

“Prince Soma this is”-

“She’s charming”! Soma said, stunned.

“Oh not this again”, Charlotte said blushing.

“Pardon”? Sebastian asked.

“I-Im Soma Asman Kadar. I fancy you! Will you be my handmaid”? Soma asked.

“Excuse me”? Charlotte asked confused.

“Or if you like my… Er… Wife”, Soma muttered.

“Prince Soma! At last you have found your soulmate! Your happiness is my happiness! O Kali please, please bless their future together”! Agni cried happily.

“Agni”! Soma cried, hugging his butler.

Charlotte blinked confused with a sweatdrop as Sebastian spoke. “You mustn’t make the young lady uncomfortable you two if you wish to propose please do so formally at a later point in time”, he said.

“Wait what”? Charlotte questioned, as Sebastian checked his pocket watch.

“Its almost time for tea. Shall we go Lady Evelyn”? He asked with a smile.

“Oh of course”, she nodded.

* * *

 “Today we have a Nilgiri tea, which features both a refreshing aroma and a rich flavor”, Sebastian said, handing out cups.

“Nilgiri eh? That scent brings back memories”, Soma smiled.

“If I remember rightly ‘Nilgiri’ means ‘blue mountain’ doesn’t it”? Lau asked.

“This tea fetches quite a good price”.

“Accompanying it we have a Dundee Cake a batter with rum and cried fruits studded with roast almonds”, Sebastian said.

“Oh it looks scrumptious! Don’t you think so Charlotte”? Elizabeth asked.

“Yes it does and this china is lovely I simply adore the design”, Charlotte smiled fondly, missing the surprised and sad smiles on Ciel and Elizabeth’s faces.

“Why thank you Lady Evelyn I had a feeling you would like it”, Sebastian smiled.

“Oh? And why is that Sebastian? Are you a mind reader”? Charlotte giggled.

“No my lady I am simply one hell of a butler”, Sebastian said.

“Ill believe it”, Charlotte smiled amused.

Just as Charlotte was about to drink she hissed clutching her temple with a wince. “Charlotte is something wrong”? Elizabeth asked worried.

“I-its fine just my usual headaches I”-!

But then Charlotte cried out in pain dropping her cup causing the tea to spill on her dress and cup to shatter once hitting the floor as she clutched her head in pain. “AHH”! She cried out.

“Charlotte/Lady Evelyn”! They all gasped.

Charlotte gasped as an image came to her mind.

_It was herself in her teen years sitting on a bench in a familiar looking garden reading until she then heard voices she looked up to see her parents with them were the late Phantomhives all smiling she also saw two young children running to her she smiled putting down her book and opened her arms to embrace them._

“Lady Evelyn”!

Charlotte gasped opening her eyes that were streaming in tears she saw the worried faces of everyone and realized she was in Sebastian’s arms and saw the shattered cup quickly she sat up wiping away her tears. “Oh dear Im so sorry Lord Phantomhive here allow me to clean it up”, she began.

“Its quite alright Lady Evelyn but we should get you a change of clothes”, Ciel said.

Charlotte blinked and then saw the tea stain on her dress. “Sebastian prepare a change of clothes and make sure Lady Evelyn is alright”, Ciel said.

“Give her the frock in the dressing room”.

“But young master that dress”, Sebastian began.

“Its fine”, Ciel interrupted.

“Very good, pardon me Lady Evelyn”, Sebastian said.

“Huh”? She questioned.

Sebastian then picked Charlotte up bridal style making her gasp. “S-Sebastian! Please put me down I can walk”! She said quickly.

“Do not worry”, he said simply, before walking off.

* * *

 Charlotte looked at the beautiful blue and white dress as Sebastian spoke. “Ordinarily one such as I has no place seeing or touching your skin but this is an emergency situation”, he said.

“Pardon me”.

She saw him put on a blindfold and easily took off her dress making her gasp as he then turned to get the frock before turning to her again. “Now please forgive my rudeness”, he said.

He then helped her put it on once done she looked at her reflection in the mirror. “That will do nicely Lady Evelyn”, he began, then gasped.

Charlotte once again had tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked at her reflection. “Lady Evelyn”? He spoke up.

She gasped and quickly wiped away her tears. “Forgive me this is a beautiful dress I should thank Lord Phantomhive”, she said, and then gasped.

Charlotte quickly walked to her dress reaching in the pocket to get out a silver pendant watch. “Im so glad its ok”, she smiled gently.

“It’s a lovely necklace Lady Evelyn”, he remarked.

“Thank you Sebastian. May you help me put it on”? She asked.

“But of course”, he nodded.

He gently took the necklace and went behind her. “If I maybe bold to ask Lady Evelyn, where did you get this necklace”? He asked.

She gasped and gently touched the pendant as he placed it around her neck. “My father told me it was a gift”, she said.

“Your father told you”? He asked.

She turned her head to face him and gave a soft sigh. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to tell you”, she said.

“You see three years ago I was in an accident and I developed amnesia forgetting my past of my childhood and teen years”.

“What sort of accident”? He asked, as he clipped the necklace in place and began fixing her hair.

“I cant recall to be honest my doctor said I shouldn’t rush my memories to return said it would cause too much strain”, she sighed.

“So your headaches”, he began.

“Yes its when a memory is either trying to surface or is surfacing my father tells me I shouldn’t worry and take my time on this but”…

Sebastian looked to see Charlotte clutching her pendant tightly with a deep frown. “Without them I feel like Im missing something very important and precious to me and I hate myself for forgetting it”, she said.

She was so deep in thought she hadn’t noticed him finished with her hair and walked in front of her gently took her hand making her gasp. “Lady Evelyn if I may be bold I am sure the people that you have forgotten will not hold a grudge to you they will understand knowing the situation”, he assured.

“How can you be so sure”? She asked.

“I am one who never tells a lie. Can you trust me”? He asked.

She looked fully at him his red eyes showing only truth she smiled and gently kissed his cheek surprising him. “I will thank you Sebastian”, she smiled.

“Of course Lady Evelyn”, he said with a smile, letting go of her hand and got out his pocket watch again.

“Goodness the guests for the ball will be arriving any moment I must excuse myself please wait in the guest room with Lady Elizabeth”.

“Of course”, she nodded.

* * *

 Charlotte walked to her guest room until Mei-Rin ran to her. “Lady Evelyn thank goodness I found you yes I did”, Mei-Rin panted.

“Is something wrong”? Charlotte asked worried.

“There is a call from the Evelyn house requesting you”, Mei-Rin said.

“Oh I see Ill go answer then”, Charlotte said.

Mei-Rin led her to the phone room Charlotte walked in as she closed the door Charlotte picked up the phone. “Hello”? She asked.

“Lady Charlotte! Thank goodness you answered”.

“Gil”? She said surprised.

Gilbert Basker is a butler Charlotte had hired two years ago who she became close to like a brother giving him the nickname Gil. “Gil, why are you calling? Did something happened back home”? She asked worried.

“Not here but to where you are yes”, he said serious.

“What do you mean”? She questioned.

“An assassin has come to the manor she has disguised herself as you to frame you of the murder she will commit to Lord Phantomhive”, he said.

“What”?! She gasped.

“Lady Charlotte what do you wish to do”? He asked.

She was silent for a moment before speaking. “Koko ni kuru to watashi ga shinakereba naranai watashi no tsubasa o motte”, she said.

**(Translation: Come here and bring my blade I shall be the shield)**

“Yes my lady”, she said.

She set the phone down with a worried sigh smoothing her dress out of habit.

“So here you are”.

She gasped and turned to see Sebastian who smiled and she sighed relieved. “The ball will soon begin so make sure to wait in the guestroom”, he said.

“Yes of course”, she nodded.

* * *

 “Tighter! Make it tighter”!

Charlotte walked in the room with a raised eyebrow to see Paula helping Elizabeth tightening her corset. “Today is a special day so cinch it tight”! Elizabeth said.

“Yes my lady”! Paula said, pulling tightly before tying.

Elizabeth then turned to see Charlotte as she closed the door. “Oh hello Charlotte”! Elizabeth said happily.

Charlotte smiled as Elizabeth changed now wearing her dress smiling. “Look at this dress! Isn’t it just too cute”? Elizabeth asked.

“Yes it is very adorable”, Charlotte smiled.

“Oh good! And you look ever so cu”-!

Elizabeth stopped herself looking at Charlotte and the dress Charlotte wore. “This dress”, Elizabeth said.

Charlotte looked confused and worried until Elizabeth smiled brightly. “It suites you ever so well so make sure Ciel sees you in it during the ball ok”? She asked, taking Charlotte’s hands.

“Yes of course”, Charlotte nodded, surprised by the request.

Elizabeth smiled and hugged Charlotte tightly surprising her again. “Lizzie”? Charlotte asked.

“Im so happy to have met you Charlotte very happy”, Elizabeth said softly.

Charlotte blinked surprised but then smiled and gently hugged back. “Me too Lizzie me too”, she said.

Then suddenly Charlotte felt pain again rubbing her temple with a wince. “Are you alright Charlotte”? Elizabeth asked worried.

“Just another headache Im fine”, Charlotte winced.

“Maybe you should lie down”, Paula said.

“No Im fine Ill just go to the restroom quick”, Charlotte sighed.

Charlotte got out of the room to find the restroom but saw an opened door she peeked inside to see Ciel fast asleep on the chair she walked in with an amused smile. “Poor boy he must be tuckered out from planning”, she smiled.

She reached brushing back his bangs but her headache came back full force causing her to gasp as an image appeared in her mind again.

_She saw herself in her teen years yet again smiling down at a younger Ciel who was sleeping soundly on her lap she stroked his hair with a fond smile. “Rest easy my precious godson”, she cooed softly._

Charlotte gaped covering her mouth in shock taking a step back from Ciel who was still sound asleep. “Ciel… Is my godson”? She thought shock.

***CLICK***

She gasped turning her head to see a women that looked identical to her yet wearing a different dress pointing a gun at Ciel smirking. “Ciel”! Charlotte yelled.

***BAM***

Ciel gasped hearing the shout, being pushed out of his chair, falling, and hearing a gunshot then he felt something drip on his cheek he looked up and gasped to see Charlotte towering over him her temple injured with blood dripping her eyes squeezed shut wincing before opening them pale green meeting sapphire blue. “A-are you alright C-Ciel”? She asked.

He could only nod and she smiled. “Thank goodness”, she said, then winced.

“Huh never thought you’d shield that brat but oh well Ill just kill you next”, the imposter said.

Charlotte frowned, her eyes narrowed as she then stood mindful not to get blood on her dress grabbing a handkerchief from the desk she wiped the blood as she looked at the imposter indeed she looked identical to her except she had scars that were poorly concealed by makeup, her hair in a ponytail, and wearing a soft red dress. “Tell me, what is the point of looking like me to kill Ciel Phantomhive”? Charlotte questioned.

“Simple really once people hear ‘you’ killed the Earl of Phantomhive you would be punished severely and your family name would be tarnished forever”, the imposter smirked.

“Hmm killing two birds with one stone clever but you made some fatal mistakes”, Charlotte said, as Ciel stood.

“Excuse me”? The imposter questioned.

“For one you didn’t know I was here already, two everyone knows I didn’t wore that dress, three true we may look similar but we are not identical you cannot pass as me”, Charlotte said, the imposter looking infuriated while Ciel was stunned.

“And lastly”.

“Lady Charlotte”!

They looked to see a man in his late teen years with wavish black hair in a tied low ponytail, golden eyes, wearing a suit panting holding a red sheath as Charlotte smirked. “I do not like to use guns I prefer my rapier”, she said.

Gil threw the sheathed rapier and Charlotte caught it with ease unsheathing it the rapier had a curved green and silver handle the blade colored red and silver as Charlotte ran to strike making them gasp. “Damn you”! The imposter yelled.

The imposter shot at Charlotte’s upper arm she winced but rushed swatting the gun away with her blade then tripped the imposter causing her to crash on the floor and before the imposter could get up Charlotte had her blade at her. “Know this well I am Charlotte Rose Evelyn head of the Evelyn house, the Rose Knight to her majesty the queen herself, and”…

Charlotte gave Ciel a swift smile shocking him as she glared at the imposter. “And godmother to Earl Ciel Phantomhive the Queen’s Guard Dog and dare harm him I shall strike you down”, she said darkly.

Ciel gasped while Gil gaped, not knowing the last part, the imposter growled. “Are you alright young lord”?

They looked to see Sebastian walking in carrying a blond green eyed boy and a light black haired blue eyed girl. “Oz? Alice”? Charlotte said shocked.

“They had pretty much jumped Sebastian while we ran in”, Gil smiled awkwardly.

“Of course they did”, Charlotte chuckled.

“Lady Charlotte you’re hurt”! Alice gasped.

Charlotte looked to see the bullet hit her very upper arm to where her shoulder met and winced trying to move it. “I guess I did”, she winced, careful of the blood.

“Sebastian did you call the constables”? Ciel questioned.

“But of course young lord they should be here any moment”, Sebastian said.

“Then how about letting Alice and Oz go and taking this imposter”, Charlotte smiled.

“Of course my lady”, Sebastian nodded.

Sebastian released Oz and Alice and grabbed the imposter while the two and Gil ran to Charlotte. “Oz bandages, Alice tweezers”, Gil said, carefully lowering Charlotte’s sleeve to see the injury.

Oz got out a roll of gauzes and bandages from his red vest pocket while Alice got tweezers from her skirt pocket giving it to Gil as he took them. “The bullet is in the wound its not deep but it will hurt Lady Charlotte”, he warned.

“I trust you Gil”, she smiled.

Gil nodded and used the tweezers digging out the bullet making her hiss in pain, Oz paled, Alice turned away, and Ciel twitch as they heard the constables. “That must be the constables excuse me”, Sebastian said.

“Damn you all to hell”! The imposter yelled.

Once Sebastian left with the imposter Gil managed to get out the bullet from Charlotte’s arm Oz quickly reached up bandaging while Gil bandaged Charlotte’s temple Alice cleaning and putting away the tweezers Ciel watching. “Mind introductions Lady Evelyn”? He asked.

“Oh! Forgive me Ciel this is Gilbert Basker he’s my butler who I had hired two years ago while this is Alice and Oz are his siblings wonderful the both of them Gil had called me and warned me of the imposter so I asked him to come with my rapier”, Charlotte explained.

“I see”, Ciel said, as Sebastian came back.

Gil then moved Charlotte’s bangs to cover the bandage while adjusting the sleeve to hide the gauzes. “There no one will notice”, he nodded.

“Thank you Gil. Mind sheathing my rapier”? Charlotte asked.

“Of course my lady”, Gil nodded.

Gil sheathed the rapier as Ciel turned to Sebastian. “Sebastian go tell the guests that everything is fine and everything will go as schedule”, he said.

“Yes my lord”, Sebastian bowed.

“Gil you and your siblings go too”, Charlotte said.

“Of course Lady Charlotte”, Gil said.

They all left the office leaving Ciel and Charlotte alone. “So you remember everything”, he stated.

She nodded tapping her bandaged temple. “The bullet had grazed my temple causing shock in my head and making me remember everything”, she said.

“I see”, he said softly.

She looked at him then walked and hugged him making him gasp. “I’m so sorry Ciel for not being with you all those years ago Im a terrible godmother I”…

Charlotte whimpered a little as the tears fell then to her surprise she felt Ciel hug her back. “Its alright you never meant for it to happen it was out of your control”, he said.

She moved to face him as he reached up to wipe away her tears. “You know me and Lizzie hate it when you cry Mother Charlotte”, he said with a smile.

She gasped by the old nickname but tearfully smiled hugging him as tightly as she could with her injured arm and regular one. “Yes you’re right thank you my Little Phantom”, she smiled.

He stiffened by the nickname but relaxed leaning on his godmother smelling the familiar scent of roses on her that always calmed him down they let go of each other smiling then the door opened to show Sebastian. “Young master everything is ready”, he said.

“Alright then, shall we Mother Charlotte”? Ciel asked, raising his arm to her.

“Huh? Ciel what’s going on”? She asked.

“Do not worry so much Mother Charlotte just be patient”, he said mischievously.

She looked at him shocked then laughed taking his arm. “You flipped it on me I remember how I always told you that when you were younger oh the irony”, she giggled.

“Well that is to be expected by a Phantomhive, yes”? Sebastian asked amused.

“Indeed”, she agreed with a smile.

“Enough you two let us be off”, Ciel said.

Charlotte smiled and nodded as she and Ciel followed Sebastian out the office and was surprised to see it was dark until.

“Happy birthday”!

Charlotte gasped seeing the lights come on everyone holding candles shocking her as she saw the guests and the beautiful decorations of the room. “I present to you the guest of honor Charlotte Rose Evelyn”, Ciel smiled.

“Wh-what”? Charlotte squeaked, as she and Ciel walked in.

“That dress suits you splendidly”.

“Such a beautiful women”.

Charlotte blushed by the compliments as Ciel walked her to Elizabeth letting her go Sebastian walking to Charlotte. “All of these people are gathered to celebrate your birthday Charlotte”! Elizabeth said happily.

“My young master and Lady Elizabeth have been secretly planning this party for you with help from your butler and family”, Sebastian explained with a smile.

Charlotte looked at him surprised and then saw Gil who was grinning with Oz and Alice and saw her parents waving at her. “Ad moreover today is a special day for not only Lady Elizabeth but for the Phantomhive household as well for the return of the godmother to the young lord”, Sebastian whispered.

Charlotte gasped at this about to speak.

“Here it is Sebastian”!

Charlotte turned and gasped seeing Baldroy, Mei-Rin, and Finny pushing in a beautiful and large cake on a cart shocking her. “Thank you for waiting”! Finny said.

“Oh that cake is amazing”! Elizabeth said.

“Pretty”! Alice cheered.

Charlotte was beyond speechless as Sebastian spoke. “We pulled out all the stops to make you a memorable cake Lady Evelyn”, he said.

“Alright Sebastian now you sing”! Elizabeth said.

“Me, my lady? I fear it would be presumptuous”, Sebastian said.

“Whenever there’s a birthday cake someone must sing please do it for her”! Elizabeth said.

“I couldn’t refuse a request from you Lady Elizabeth very well”, Sebastian nodded with a smile.

They all gathered around the cake Sebastian lit a rose shaped candle on the cake before beginning to sing. “Its your birthday my dear older by one more year this special day you turn”…

“21”, Charlotte squeaked, still in shock.

Sebastian smiled facing her as he finished. “May you live out your dreams”, he sang.

Everyone began clapping and then Oz looked up and gasped. “Lady Charlotte”? He asked.

They all looked and were shocked to see Charlotte with tears streaming down her cheeks. “Charlotte?! Are you alright? Did we do something wrong”? Elizabeth began frantic.

But then Charlotte hugged both Ciel and Elizabeth tightly ignoring the pain in her arm. “Thank you both so very much you two are truly wonderful”, she smiled through her tears.

Elizabeth tear up and hugged back Ciel hugged back as well with a light smile everyone smiling at the sight soon enough everyone was mingling Charlotte stood by the table watching with a light smile then Sebastian walked to her holding a place of a slice of cake. “Lady Evelyn your arm must still hurt from the bullet with your permission Ill assist you”, he said.

She blushed and nodded as he cut a smaller piece with the fork he had. “The birthday cake was made for you after all here say ah”, he said.

“I am not a child”, she pouted blushing, taking a bite. She hummed by the delicious creamy taste of the cake. “Its to your liking”? He asked.

“Yes thank you”, she said with a smile. Then they heard music begin playing. “Ah the dancing has begun”, he remarked.

She looked to see everyone waltzing even seeing Gil waltz with a young women and Oz and Alice waltzing with each other.

“It appears you and I are the only ones without partners”, Sebastian said, putting on glasses, and tucking a bang behind his ear.

“Shall we”?

“Y-you mean you and me dance together”? She asked shock with a blush.

“That is what Im implying yes”, he said with an amused smile.

“Can you not dance my lady”?

“Don't take me lightly Sebastian”, she warned with a smirk.

“Well then”? He asked, putting out his hand to her.

She gave a smile taking it as he led her to begin waltzing his other hand on her hip while her other hand was on his shoulder. “So I presume your memories have return”? He asked.

“Yes when the bullet grazed my temple it gave me a good enough shock to gain back my memories”, she said. “So then would you give me the honor of hearing where you gotten the pendant”? He asked.

“That curious I see”, she giggled.

“It was a gift from Ciel and Lizzie on my sixteen birthday its an antique really but I love it all the same”.

“And you’ve had it ever since”, he said.

“Indeed and you knew who I really was that’s why you could assure me Ciel and Lizzie wouldn’t hate me for forgetting them”, she stated with a smirk.

“Why of course that is why I told you before I never lied to you”, he smiled.

“My, my Sebastian assuring me, wanting to get to know me should I be worried on something”? She asked amused.

“Now Lady Evelyn if I didn’t get to know my young lord’s godmother and eased her worries”. Sebastian twirled Charlotte and held her close with a smirk. “Then what kind of Phantomhive butler would I be”? He asked smiling.

She looked at him surprised until to his surprise she began giggling until it was full laughter. “Hahaha! Oh my you truly are a delight Sebastian Michaelis”, she smiled.

He blinked surprised before chuckling as they waltzed. “And you are full of surprises Ms. Charlotte Evelyn”, he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

“So you remember everything”?

Charlotte sat in front of her father Leon Evelyn the former head of the Evelyn House his black hair slightly graying likely from stress, his own green eyes flecked with gold holding years of experience of the Underworld wearing a black suit with a dark red shirt and a rose pinned.

With him Charlotte’s stepmother Kyouka Ishida Evelyn a women with pinned up black hair, soft brown eyes, wearing a beautiful blue and green dress Leon’s first wife and Charlotte’s mother the Rose Knight before her Diana Rose Evelyn had passed away and Leon had remarried a year after her death.

It was after the party Charlotte, her parents, Ciel, Sebastian, and Gil were in the main room Sebastian and Gil preparing tea Oz, Alice, and Elizabeth already asleep. “Yes I do”, she nodded.

“Then can you tell us what happened”? Ciel asked.

Charlotte looked at her godson who sat next to her on her left and gently sighed. “Remember three years ago I couldn’t see you on your birthday because I had to go on business with mother and father”? She asked.

“Yes I recall”, he nodded.

“Well I was able to make it”, she said softly.

“What”? Ciel asked shocked.

“We had returned early from the trip on your birthday so I decided to come and visit you and give you your gift”, she said, and clutched her fists tightly.

“Yet on that day”.

**Flashback…**

Charlotte smiled happily in her carriage holding a wrapped gift. “Oh Ciel is going to be so surprised to see me I hope he likes the gift I got him”, she smiled.

But then she sniffed the air confused. “Why do I smell smoke”? She thought.

Then suddenly the carriage stopped. “Huh? Is something wrong”? She asked the driver.

Charlotte looked out the window and gasped in shock and horror to see the Phantomhive manor in flames. “Oh dear god no”, she gasped.

Quickly she got out of the carriage grabbing her rapier. “Call for help at once hurry”, she yelled to the driver.

She ran hurrying to the manor as fast as she could once she reached it she panted as she saw the blazing fire. “Ciel! Uncle Vincent! Aunt Rachel! Anyone”! She yelled.

She cursed and ran in the house running down the burning halls. “Where are you?! Anyone”?! She yelled, as she ran.

Just as she ran she then felt someone grab her. “What”?! She gasped.

Then she felt a horrible sharp pain where her neck and head met making her scream in pain before her vision went black.

**End of flashback…**

“After that I woke up in the hospital with no memory what so ever”, Charlotte sighed.

“I had no idea”, Ciel said stunned.

“It was meant to be a surprise”, she said sadly.

Gil handed her, her bag she took it and got out a blue wrapped gift. “Here the present I rewrapped it and got it fixed up”, she said.

Ciel looked at her then took the gift unwrapping it to show a blue and white music box. “Turn the handle”, she said.

He winds it up and it began to play a familiar melody that made him gasp. “This song”, he said.

“Yes it’s the lullaby I sing to you and Lizzie when you were younger I had requested that by the maker of the box”, she explained with a small smile.

“So the ones who had killed the late Phantomhives and killed the young lord also knocked out Lady Evelyn doing something to give her amnesia”, Sebastian said.

“Im pathetic to allow this to happen”, Charlotte hissed.

“Charlotte dear it wasn’t your fault it happened”, Kyouka frowned.

“Even so”, Charlotte began.

“Mother Charlotte enough the past is the past all we can do is move on with our lives”, Ciel said, as Sebastian gave him tea which he sipped.

Charlotte blinked at Ciel then gave a small chuckle. “You’re right as always as expected of a Phantomhive so Ill do just that”, she said.

“Father there are a few things I must say and would like for you to do”.

Kyouka giggled at this. “You better write it down dear Rosie has that look in her eyes”, she said.

“Indeed she does”, Leon sighed.

“Speak Charlotte”.

“I shall be staying here in the Phantomhive manor doing my duty as Ciel’s godmother and as the Rose Knight which brings to my request”, Charlotte said.

“She’s on a role”, Gil smiled, Ciel and Sebastian watching surprised.

“Send a letter to her majesty herself that I shall resume my work as her knight the thorns on this rose are sharp and ready to strike”, Charlotte smirked.

“It appears she is”, Leon chuckled.

“Consider it done”.

“Mother Charlotte what do you mean”? Ciel questioned confused.

Charlotte smiled at Ciel. “Ciel do you know how the families of Phantomhive and Evelyn know each other in the first place”? She asked.

Ciel was surprised by the question. “I always assumed it was through business”, he said.

“Haha that’s a reasonable thought but not quite it”, Leon smiled.

“What do you mean”? Ciel questioned.

“Like the Phantomhives worked for her majesty as the loyal Guard Dog for many generations the Evelyns have worked for her majesty as her Rose Knight but what you didn’t know was that for many generations the Guard Dog and the Rose Knight were partners”, Leon explained.

“Partners”? Ciel said shocked.

“That’s right they work together to carry out any request her majesty gives them like you done now just with assistance”, Charlotte smiled.

“Vincent and Diana were the Guard Dog and Rose Knight before you two now that Charlotte remembers everything she can properly assist you being the Guard Dog and Rose Knight of this generation”, Leon said.

“But make sure to confirm it with her majesty”, Charlotte said.

“You know I will”, Leon said.

“I hope you don't mind this Ciel”, Charlotte said with a small smile.

Ciel looked at the women before him that was his godmother already she proven skill and knowledge worthy of a noble head and knight he then smiled and kissed her cheek surprising her. “It would be my honor Mother Charlotte”, he said.

She smiled and kissed his forehead. “The honor is all mine Little Phantom”, she said.

Then Charlotte yawned. “Its getting late we should all turn in for the night”, Ciel said.

“That sounds lovely”, Charlotte sleepily smile.

They all went to their rooms for the night before that though. “Ciel”, Charlotte called.

Ciel turned to face her who had a small smile running a hand on the frock she wore. “I know this dress was Aunt Rachel’s you were trying to help me remember in your own way”, she smiled.

He flushed and quickly turned away making her giggle. “It looks lovely on you”, he muttered.

“Thank you Ciel”, she said.

“And thank you for the gift”, he said.

“Of course Little Phantom”, she smiled.

“Good night”.

“Good night”.

Charlotte then walked off to her room walking in and closing the door to see Gil placing a blue nightgown on her bed he looked up. “How are you feeling”? He asked.

“Light headed yet fine”, she smiled.

He smiled back as she sat in front of the vanity mirror for him to fix her hair to lay flat once he did so he closed his eyes and carefully helped her out of the dress and to the nightgown once finished she sat on the bed and yawned. “You’ll be ok”? He asked.

She smiled and laid on her bed with a soft sigh. “Yes for the first time in a long time I am alright”, she said.

And with that she fell asleep sleeping soundly he watched her with a gentle smile as he blew out the candle and walked out the room closing the door and heavily sighed. “Well today was hectic”, he muttered.

“I cant help but agree with you Gilbert”.

Gil looked up surprised but then relaxed to see Sebastian holding a lit candelabra. “Call me Gil everyone does. So young Lord Phantomhive is asleep”? Gil asked.

“Indeed he is. Same with Lady Evelyn”? Sebastian asked.

“Yes very content more so then I have ever seen in her in the two years I had worked for her”, Gil said with a gentle smile.

“How do you mean”? Sebastian asked, as they began walking.

Gil looked at Sebastian and shrugged. “You’re the butler to her godson I can tell you. Lady Charlotte had always had the look of someone who lost something of great value who couldn’t relax until all seemed well her eyes clouded by a sadness no one could understand it pained me greatly to see her like that”, Gil explained.

“You hold her in high regard”, Sebastian stated.

“I owe her my life I was someone who looked for a job to take care of his siblings but no one would take us in until that day Lady Charlotte found us”.

**Flashback…**

A younger Gil walked down the streets of London as it snowed holding both Oz and Alice who were both asleep and slightly shivering he panted exhausted. “God have you really forsaken us”? He thought angrily.

“Oh dear”!

Gil looked up to see a nineteen year old Charlotte who was with a maid who had snow white hair and blue eyes shocked to see him and his siblings. “Is she going to strike us”? Gil thought fearfully, holding his siblings tightly.

“Winter take the girl I’ll help the boys”, Charlotte instructed.

“Of course my lady”, the maid nodded.

Gil was shocked as the maid, Winter walked to him to his side which held Alice. “May I”? She asked gently.

He looked at her and slowly nodded handing Alice to Winter who carefully and gently cradled her and Charlotte helped Gil properly stand with Oz in his arms now. “My carriage is not far come”, she said.

Gil followed still stunned as they reached the carriage getting in as it drove off Gil looked at Charlotte her brown hair in a high ponytail as she wore a soft pink and rose red dress along with a white petticoat. “My name is Charlotte Rose Evelyn head of the Evelyn Family. What is your name”? She asked.

“G-Gilbert Basker my lady”, Gil said with a slight stutter.

“Gilbert and I take it these children are your siblings”? She asked.

“Y-yes my younger brother and sister Oz and Alice”, he said.

“Lovely names. Tell me are you all orphans”? She asked.

He twitched and held Oz tightly nodding then she cupped his cheek surprising him as she looked deep in his eyes then smiled. “Tell me Gilbert would youb like to work as my butler”? She asked.

“What”? Gil said shocked.

“You need a job and a place to stay with your siblings while I need a butler I dare say it’s a win - win”, she smiled.

“B-b-but”, he began stunned.

“Lady Charlotte would Lord Evelyn even mind”? Winter asked worried.

“Leave father to me after all he’s been the one who insisted on it”, Charlotte said, before smiling at Gil and put out her hand to him.

He looked at her before softly sighing and smiled taking her hand. “It would be an honor Lady Charlotte”, he said.

**End of flashback…**

“And I haven’t had a single regret working for her since”, Gil said.

“Even, if she is involved in the Underworld”? Sebastian asked.

“What noble isn’t involved in the Underworld”? Gil asked with a sigh.

“But I’ve managed sure its hectic but otherwise its quite nice like a family really”.

Sebastian looked at Gil who had a smile as they reached a door. “Well Im turning in have to wake up Lady Charlotte bright and early tomorrow”, Gil said.

“If I may Gil how about I wake Lady Evelyn tomorrow”, Sebastian said.

“Eh? Oh no Sebastian I can handle it myself”, Gil said.

“But don't you have to help Oz and Alice get ready tomorrow”? Sebastian asked.

“They can do such themselves they’re not helpless”, Gil said.

“But they mustve had help before from the servants yes”? Sebastian asked.

Gil looked at Sebastian and sighed. “Fine just this one time. But what about Lord Phantomhive”? He asked.

“Now what kind of Phantomhive butler would I be if I couldn’t help them both”? Sebastian asked amused.

Gil looked at him with a raised eyebrow before shrugging. “Ill leave it to you then night”, he said.

“Good night Gil”, Sebastian said.

Gil went in his room closing the door and eyes narrowed. “Sebastian Michalis who are you”?


End file.
